


Dis/joint/ed

by rabbit_in_a_lizard_mask



Series: Creepy stuff [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbit_in_a_lizard_mask/pseuds/rabbit_in_a_lizard_mask
Summary: Broken. Are you broken if your pieces fit together?Monologue fic (like dialogue, but there's only one person talking)Incredibly disturbing writing.





	Dis/joint/ed

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 DOES NOT HAVE AN OFFICIAL APP. THE WEBSITE IS MOBILE-FRIENDLY.
> 
> **IF YOU ARE READING THIS THROUGH AN APP, _ESPECIALLY_ IF YOU'RE BEING CHARGED, THE PEOPLE RUNNING THE APP _ARE SCAMMING YOU._  
>  I DID NOT POST THIS TO AN APP. ******

I'm Hang. I chose my name in Vietnam.  
This is Lyall. I don't know where he chose his.

It doesn't matter.

I found him when he found me when I found him and we've been together ever since.

Don't worry.

He won't bite unless he thinks you deserve it, and right now he doesn't and I don't and he doesn't. We need to take care of each other, because if we don't, who will? 

His parents/owners/parents died when he was just a kid/puppy/kid, and the ones that he went to after treated him badly. Same as me, really.

Don't worry.

He's not growling at you. He's growling at the memories, just like me. The only difference is that he's doing it out loud and I'm doing it in my head and he's doing it out loud.

Where was I? Oh, that's right.

When we found each other I saw that he was just as broken as I was and he saw that I was just as broken as he was and I saw that he was just as broken as I was. So we joined together and became one and joined together because my broken bits complete his and his broken bits complete mine and my broken bits complete his.

He's a good person/dog/person really. He's just learning to stop/think before he bites/scratches/punches, same as me.

Don't worry.

It's only really hard when people act like the people that broke us. But he's learning, and I'm learning, and he's learning. It's difficult.

Don't worry.

You don't have to be scared.

He's not going to hurt you, I'm not going to hurt you, he's not going to hurt you. We're just two broken teens/pups/teens trying to make our way in this broken world, and we won't hurt you if you don't hurt us. 

Probably.


End file.
